


What the Grass Seeded

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin reminds Christen to take time out of the day and remember the simple things in their lives. Even as simple as feeling the cool grass beneath their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Grass Seeded

Christen couldn’t help but smile. Their first game back, they had a win in the books and she had a goal; it was great. She hugged JJ before shaking a few more of Sky Blue players’ hands. It was great to be on top again. Nothing could make it better. 

“Good game, Chris,” Christie said, coming over to her. 

“Hey Cap,” Christen smiled, hugging the woman, “good game.”

“How are things?” Christie asked and Christen laughed, looking over at the woman.

“Good, things are good.”

“How’s Tobin?”

“Better, it’s amazing what a week of hiding can do.” 

“A week hiding in Jersey can do that.” Christie smiled. “If only all of us could be more like Tobin.”

“Then she wouldn’t be so special.” Christen smiled. “She wouldn’t be Tobin.”

“That is very true.” Christie chuckled. “I’ll see you at mine in a bit?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good,” Christie said, walking away. Christen looked around the field and remembered back to when she was on the field in Brazil with Tobin.

x-x-x

_ Brazil _

Tobin walked up to Christen, wrapping her arms around her from behind, kissing Christen’s neck.

“What are you thinking about?” 

“How lucky I am,” Christen said simply as she turned her head to kiss Tobin. 

“Yeah? How lucky is that?” 

“So, so lucky. I got you. I love my job, and my team, and my family.” Christen turned and faced Tobin, cupping her cheek. “You, I love you, Tobin.” She kissed Tobin softly as Tobin smiled into the kiss. Christen slowly broke the kiss, leaning to touch her forehead against Tobin’s but coming up short. She opened her eyes to find Tobin kneeling down, untying her shoes. “What are you doing?” Christen asked as Tobin started untying her shoes too, “Tobin?”

“Take them off,” Tobin said, stepping out of her own shoes. Christen sighed but toed her shoes off. Watching as Tobin reached down, taking her socks off, she followed the movement, freeing her own feet. 

“What are we doing?” Christen asked and Tobin smiled at her.

“Sometimes you just have to step back and take the little things in, the reasons why you enjoyed playing as a kid. Sure, we’re all good now. We’re the best in the world, really, but we still need to step back and enjoy what we do. Enjoy our jobs.”

“Our jobs.” Chirsten smiled. “Who would’ve thought that we’d be playing soccer for our jobs,” she said, taking Tobin’s hand in her own as they walked in the grass. Christen wiggled her toes in it, grinning. Tobin stopped, pulling Christen back to her.

“Who would’ve thought my job would lead me to someone like you.” Tobin cupped Christen’s cheek before kissing her. 

“And they all think I’m the sappy one.” 

x-x-x

_ Present  _

“Press!” Kelley shouted, practically in Christen’s face. 

“What? Why are you yelling?”

“You didn’t answer!” Kelley said, throwing her arms up.

“Sorry,” Christen blushed. 

“Come on, we have to get moving.”

“Right,” Christen said. Leaning down she tied her shoes back up, “hey Kell?”

“Yeah?”

“You like Portland?”

“It’s no Chicago.”

“I know. That’s not what I’m asking.”

“Portland’s alright, the company is even better there, though. Why? You looking to duck outta the great Windy City?”

“If the right offer came around.”

“Why do I get the feeling the right offer includes a barefooted mini Tobin?”

“It just might.” Christen grinned, causing Kelley to laugh. She threw her arm over Christen’s shoulders.

“Well then, let me just say. I’m never ever going to chase after those kids to get their shoes on.”

“Sure Kell, sure.”

x-x-x

_ 5 years later. _

“Come back here!” Kelley shouted as she ran after a four-year-old Eli. 

“I swear I remember when I was pregnant, Kell said she’d never attempt to put shoes on our kids. Am I right?” Tobin asked, Christen sitting in her lap.

“Nope, you’re remembering perfectly.”

“Look at her now.” Tobin chuckled. 

“And that is our slower child.” Christen smirked, kissing Tobin. Eli’s younger sister Ella was watching from the stairs leading down into the grass. 

“Who knows? Maybe the next one will be even faster,” Tobin said, running a hand across Christen’s stomach, pulling her back into a snuggle, kissing the woman once more. 

“If they are, you getta chase after them.” Christen chuckled. 

“I chase those two, I’ll chase our third,” Tobin promised, “I should go help her, shouldn’t I?”

“It’d be wise,” Christen said as Tobin stood up, lifting Christen with her. She placed her wife down in the seat before going out into the yard. Christen watched as Tobin roared like a monster, throwing her arms over her head and gave chase to Eli and soon Ella was running around the yard with them too, the family plus Kelley laughing as they ran around. Christen walked over to the stairs, sitting on the second to last one, her feet in the long grass. She smiled as she watched her wife and kids run around. Wiggling her toes further into the grass she looked down at them, remembering the day in Brazil. Tobin was right, they had to give a lot of credit to their roots for what they’ve become. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one, let me know!


End file.
